


a hero and her dancer

by Shantae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: F/F, fefemslashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantae/pseuds/Shantae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for day 1 Armor of FE Femslash week.</p><p>Lalum wishes she could fight, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a hero and her dancer

**Author's Note:**

> I wish they had supports.
> 
> idk if this even counts lol

"Hey, hey! Isn't that heavy?”

“Huh?”

Wendy stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to see a girl skip her way towards her. It was no other than their army’s dancer, Lalum.

“Your armor! Isn't it heavy?”

“Uhm… not really. I'm used to it now, I guess.” Wendy remembered the first time she had put her armor on. It had been so heavy on her and it felt like it was crushing her. But the more she trained with it, the more she got used to it, and now it felt like a second skin.

“Really? Woah, you must be really strong then!” She beamed at Wendy. “I wish I was that strong… I'd take the bad guys out with one swing of my axe! But no, I'm just a dancer.”

“Don't say that. Your dances are essential and always cheer us up.”

“Hee hee.” The dancer giggled. “I know that, but it sure feels nice to hear once in a while.” She made a small pirouette and bowed slightly. Then, she stood up straight again and sighed deeply. “Still, I wish I could actually fight instead of dance.”

“But don't you love dancing?” Wendy asked, putting her lance down to lean on it. Her armor was heavier when she wasn't on the move.

“Yes! Yes, I really do.” She spun around again. “But I want to be able to protect myself! I don't want to be helpless out there.”

“You're not, Lalum.” Wendy frowned. “You're very important to us all. And you're not helpless. You're so quick, the enemy can't even touch you.”

“Ye-hes, but I want to fight, Wendy! Teach me!”

“Absolutely not.” Wendy said, resolutely.

“What?!” Lalum looked at her with disbelief. She hadn't expected for her request to be turned down. “Why not? Do you not want me to be safe out there?!”

Now it was Wendy’s turn to look surprised. “But that's exactly it, Lalum. There's not enough time to teach you how to effectively fight before the next battle. If I teach you now, and you'll try it out in the next battle, there's a high chance you'll get beaten, and I don't want to think about what will happen next.”

“Oh…” Lalum calmed down, looking a bit apologetic. She bit her lip. “I understand… Sorry for yelling at you.”

Wendy shook her head. “It’s fine, I understand. For now, please stick to your usual dancing. I promise that after this wretched war I will teach you how to fight. Until then, I will protect you from the enemy.”

Lalum’s mouth fell open. “You'll… protect me? And teach me how to fight after the war?”

“If you want…?”

“Yes! Yes, please!” Lalum took Wendy by her hands and excitedly jumped up and down. “Please be my hero, Wendy!”

“H-Hero?”

“Yes!” She stood still, and looked Wendy in her eyes. “I want you to be my armored hero. I'll pep you up when you're tired. We'll make the best duo! And after the war, you can teach me how to fight, and I'll teach you how to dance.”

Wendy was blushing. “D-Dance? Me? I don't know… I'm better at stabbing things.”

“Will you please try for me? I'd love to dance with someone as pretty as you…!”

“Ah.. Uhm… If it's you, then okay. B-But don't laugh at me if I mess up, okay?”

“Deal! We have to pinky promise, okay?” Lalum stuck out her pinky, and Wendy hooked hers with it.

“Okay. Pinky promise.”

“Pinky promise! I can't wait until we can dance together, my hero!”

“My hero, huh…” Wendy smirked. “I like the sound of that. You'll be my dancer, then.”

Lalum giggled and let go of Wendy's hands to spin another pirouette. “Yay! Together, we'll be unstoppable! Let's make history together, Wendy!”

She grabbed Wendy's hand with hers and ran off to god knows where, ready to fulfill her dreams.

“Wait, Lalum! I can't run that fast in this armor!”

And so, together as hero and dancer, they wrote history. And after the war they sparred, danced, and lived a happy life together without any more meaningless fights.


End file.
